Demon Boy 2 (2024)
Demon Boy 2 is a upcoming American supernatural horror dark comedy film directed by Rob Letterman, Ari Sandel, James Wan, and Gareth Edwards, written by John Logan, Chris Morgan, James Demonaco, and Leigh Whannell, it is a upcoming sequel of the 2019 horror dark comedy film Demon Boy, the film stars Tom Hardy, Ryan Reynolds, and Elizabeth Olsen, the film will be released in October 6, 2024. From The Directors Of Saw & Godzilla Rotten Tomatoes: 49% Filming Location: New York City Budget: 9 million USD Box Office: 25.1 million USD Genre: Horror, Comedy, Fantasy, Action Drama, Adventure Thriller, Mystery, Slasher Running Time: 2h 32m Plot The movie is about a girl named Lucy Springfield, a badass girl who is cause for murder, and one of the most wanted criminals ever, she hates her life so badley because when she was a young girl, she killed three of her bullies with a shiv from school for calling her a skank and fat, she got expelled from school and her parents were disappointed of lucy, so lucy hates her parents and she decided to move out and never come back, sense she's all grown up now, she killed over 300 people and she got arrested, but a few years later, she did a satanic ritual in prison about how much she hates her life, she had a satanic bible when she was a teenager from buying it from a abandoned library, she did the satanic ritual and summoned the devil, the devil possessed lucy and she escaped by using her demonic powers and she wants to kill everybody she hates. Later today, Luke Benjamin & Eric Benjamin are now back together and having a great life but a few months later they saw girl with satanic powers killing somebody so luke & eric wants to check it out, they saw lucy killing a person in the streets and she saw luke and eric, lucy beat the crap out of luke & eric, luke & eric still has their heaven powers so they used their heaven powers to knock out lucy, they don't want to hurt her or kill her they just want her to calm down, so it's up to luke and eric to stop lucy from destroying the world before it's too late. Cast # Tom Hardy As Luke Benjamin # Ryan Reynolds As Eric Benjamin # Elizabeth Olen As Lucy Springfield # Khloee Jae As Young Lucy Springfield # Francesca Capaldi As Teenage Lucy Springfield # Lucy Hale As Sarah Chesterfield (lucy's friend) # Rosa Salazar As Isabella Jones (lucy's friend) # Matthew Underwood As Randy Brock (underdog member) # Jake Weary As Kevin Gates (leader of the underdogs, The Main Villain) # TBA Soundtrack # Theme # My Name Is Lucy Springfield # I'm A Bad Girl # Flashback # 7th Grade # A Normal Girl # Bullies # Everyone Knows Your A Whore # Show & Tell # Lexi's Note # Mean Note # Let The Anger Flow Through You # Lucy Roast Lexi # Lucy's Anger # Lunch Time # Everyone Knows Your A Bitch # Recess # Bring It On Bitch # The Fight # Lucy VS Lexi # Tag Team # Shiv Attack # Fatality # Death Of Lexi & The Bullies # Expelled # Grounded For Life # Screw My Parents # Moving Out # Growing Up # Ghost Town # Abandoned Library # The Bible # How About A Game Of DEATH! # My Carnage Begins # Luke & Eric # TBA Gallery C2F14AB5-2E16-401A-952F-7514D1C0B557.png|Lucy’s Demon Form 51468E3B-51E1-45F8-B30B-F980FEE81814.jpeg|Lucy’s Demon Form 2 60D187BE-CF52-439F-BDAB-026559AC51F4.jpeg|Kevin Gates’s Centaur Demon Form Music # Charli XCX - Break The Rules (First Trailer) # Disturbed - The Night (Second Trailer) # Skillet - The Resistance (Thrid Trailer) # Starset - My Demons (Fourth Trailer) # The Hit House - Basalt (Final Trailer) # The Vaccines - If You Wanna (Opening Theme) # Disturbed - Hell (Ending Credits Theme) # TBA Is Demon Boy 2 A Scary Idea? Yes No Category:New Line Cinema Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Upcoming Films Category:Sequels Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Thriller Category:Supernatural thriller Category:Supernatural horror Category:Slasher Category:Mystery Category:Fantasy Category:Films set in New York City Category:2024 Category:Real-D 3D Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Supernatural Category:Blumhouse Productions Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Dark Comedy Category:Gore Category:Bloody Category:English-language films Category:Final Installments